Smile Kid!
by HelloDarling62
Summary: At the age of 6 Rima was bitten by Rido Kuran,and left to die in the forest.Yagari Toga find's her, take's her in as his own daughter,and raised her to hunt Vampire's. Rima has alway's hated vampire's.But at the age of 16 she find's out.She's one herself.


**Hey World! (: I deleted all my old story's from 2009 (cause they sucked.) And I'm planning to write new one's ^^ This is gonna be my first vampire knight story,hope I get it right :D**

**I love ALL the character's from vampire knight :"D This one is just to kinda start it all off,So I'm not to sure how long I'm going to make it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight yada,yada.**

**NOTE: PLEASE! Do NOT say any thing's about spelling or grammer!In almost NO way would it help .Find some one who REALY need's help!But I don't mind if you give me a few tip's or idea's once in a while ((:**

**This is gonna be a ShikixRima and a RimaxTakuma story ((:  
>-<strong>

Rima's mouth felt dry,seeming to crackle with in each movement,itching it's way in and out of her throat She had made a few attempt's to swallow,but she purely felt as if only dust was going through her lung's,and not air.

She weakly raised her hand to her head,rubbing her dry,shut eye's the preassure of her hand only made her head and body ache worst.  
>At that point in her life,she felt as if she had no idea who she was .Who was she?<br>GAHHH! She didn't care any more!She didn't care about _anything_ at that point in time!

She slumped down to her bare knee's,letting her ravishing,light orange hair fall messingly into her dark blue eye's ,hair was a mess,so was the remainder of clotheing she was wairing.  
>She reached her small hand up to her the puncture wound's that the stranger had made<br>She remembered when he sank his fang's into her neck,his fang's were so larage to her,and the preassure of his fang,daggering in to her small neck was just aggoniseing.

_Those eye's...one a beating,dark red-brown,the other a ice blue,those eye's, stareing at her as he drank on her life._

She felt something welling it's self up into her dark blue eye's, touched her face.  
>Water?Tear's?Was she crying?She never cried!<p>

More tear's fell,she _was_ crying...but,felt no sarrow, as a matter of fact she felt nothing,as if she was a vegtable.

She lost controll of her leg's,and was thrown to the hard ground,by her own body.  
>Her breatheing became slightly odd,getting worst by each breathe.<p>

_"Hah...hah...hah...hah...hah...hah...hah...hah...hah...hah...hah,hah,hah,hah,,HAH,HAH,HAH,HAH,HAH..."_

She caught her breathe,her chest thumped up and down,she gripped her chest,her heart, as her chest thumped and beated more and more.  
>She couldent help herself ,she sucked in a large amount of air,holding it in,before she finally blew it all out over the space she was in.<p>

_Sleep...sleep...I...need...sleeeeeeep_**...**  
>That was the minor thought that kept pounding aginst her head,she wanted to sleep ,she <strong>needed<strong> to sleep.

_But..what if he come's back!_  
>That was another thought that hung around in her mind she had to keep herself on gaurd!She couldent just sleep and laze about when that stranger could so easily come back for second's!<p>

_**Those eye's...one a beating,dark red-brown,the other a ice blue .Those eye's stareing at her as he drank on her life.  
>Her neck swelled up as she stared in fear,pure horror.<br>He greetily gripped the back of her head,running his hand's through her hair,wanting her blood to flow faster into his mouth.  
>She shut her eye's,feeling her life running down his throat it was the worst feeling in the entire world.<br>**_  
>Rima looked up at the sky,The sky witch was once a creamy blue,was now turning into a swirling orange-pink color,with red running along just the rim's of the cooeing sunset.<p>

The beautiful sight only made Rima want to sleep more, she could feel her eye lid's trying to force themselve's shut,her brain begging her to relax.

"But...I..can't" She said,in the dryest and quietist voice in the world.  
>She could feel her eye's,rolling up in her head, it all went black.<p>

_Yes...that's right...sleep Rima...just sleeeeeep...  
><em>  
>As Rima slept,she saw ,black only black.<p>

Where am I?What is this place?  
><em>Two eye's arrose from the darkness,one a beating dark red-brown,one a Ice Blue<em>.

Rima gaspped as the two eye's fled the out the room. Two,diffrent corlored eye's.

They were stareing into her soul.

A sharp-tooth grin appeared under the two diffrent corlored eye's Rima back away in caution.  
><em>Yes Rima...be afraid..be for ever afraid.<em>

The voice rung into her over and over,not wanting to go away,it just stayed! Stuck in her head,like gum stuck to a table.

Silence

Silence that filled the room, Silence that kept her sane. What seemed like a life time,It was Silence In some way,it made Rima feel...calm,peacefull.  
>In some scared her.<p>

All the silence was enterruppted by a loud laugh.A laugh that flooded the black,never ending room with fear and depresson  
><strong>Your mine now.<strong>

Rima awoke with a blood cruding scream,gripping the edges of her hair.

Her screams echoed before she finally came to her senses ,it was quiet.  
>Not like the dark silence, it was ...peacefull<br>Almost Happy.

She was in a light pink room,the room was big to one large window,that was covered up by a white curtain,with dark blue stripe's on it.A small desk was beside her bed,a flower pot filled with yellow roses and a small picture frame sat on the desk.

She looked to see she was on a bed,not a velvet laced bed that you would see in the White House.  
>But a cute,cozy little bed,with soft yellow pillow's and a yellow cotton blanket that had a big sun flower design on it.<p>

She blinked her dark blue eye's her hair was down,and she was in a sweet smelling,light yellow Night Gown.

"This room's a bit _to_ happy for me..." Rima looked and saw her normal clothe's were dirty and blood stained.

"Did some one save me"? She thought to herself.  
>She tried to stand up.<br>Crack!

That was the sound her back had made,she fell in pure pain ,clutching her side's,she could feel all her once pain flooding back into her body.

_The pain...the sick,awful pain._

**Knock,Knock!**  
>"May I come in"? Asked a male voice,like a sweet child like voice.<br>Rima looked at the white painted and polished door,she scrungged up her face,gentally biteing at her fingernail's.

_What should I do?_

"Y-Yes..you may" Rima answered for her life.

The door creaked open,a boy,about a year or two older then her,with light silver hair that seemed to flow over his deep,lavender eye's that loveingly fumed over his pale skin.

"Mother wanted me to check up on you,are you okay"? He voice was smooth,not to deep,not to quiet,not to loud,not to frizzy .Perfect.

Rima blinked."Where am I"? Was all she could say,her gentall voice was still dry and weery.

"Well, Me and my Mom were out when we found you,It appeared you had blacked out,we brought you my house" He said,takeing out a small bottle from his pocket.  
>He held the small bottle to Rima."Here,this should help your throat" He said,flashing a beautiful smile.<br>Rima took the bottel in her small hand' looked it over."What is it"?  
>"My Mother's special recipie,help's soar throat's,here,I'll help you open it." He said,reaching over,takeing her hand's in his,as he unscrewed the bottel.<br>Rima coulden't help but blush a very light,thin shade of pink then she frowned.

"I could have opend it myself!" She hissed ,the boy back away ,Rima blinked,lightly scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry..I just..." She wanted to say something,but with the millon's of word's going through her head it would have been impossible to find the right one's to say.

"No no,it's fine." He said,with a small smile."how old are you?" he asked,bluntly.

"Almost six" She answered, as she let the warm icy liquid run down her throat ,cooling her touncle's and clearing out her lung's."What about you"?  
>"Just turned six" He said,as she handed him the clear,empty bottle.<br>He slugged up his lanky body from the bed,as he started to walk out the door."I'll give you some privacy."

(ONE HOUR LATER)

"And the towl's are on the left, you need any help,don't be afraid to ask" said a sweet voice,Rima assumed this was the silver haired boy's Mom, they had the same,deep lavender eye's.

Rima just nodded her head,as the door closed shut.  
>She was alone.<p>

Once the shower started,steam fled in and out,pretty soon fogged up the room,Rima put her hair up into a small bun,as she stepped into the steamy shower.

The warm water swished her body,makeing her feel sweet and calm, she had never had a real shower,she had bath's,but they were alway's cold.

But this it felt kind of like rain with a warming sensation that wrapped around her body like a ribbon.  
>After her shower,she stepped onto a towl ,drop's rolling down her hair and body,slideing off her eye lashes.<br>Rima walked out of the bath room,feeling fresh and clean,with a towl wrapped around her wet hair.

She was greeted by the silver haired boy.

And a man.  
>A shaggy dark haired man,with light shaded blue eye's layed slumped over in his chair,leg's crossed,one arm hanging over the side of the chair arm.<br>"I have some questions to ask,who made that" He demanded.

Rima blinked."Made what?She asked,obviously puzzled.

"Those fang mark's" He scowled,pointing to her neck.

She reached her hand up to her neck,sure enough,two,gapeing fang mark's were on her neck vein'.Her eye's slightly widend she remembered it all.

_**Those mark's will for ever lay,splayed apon your fair skin,Rima.**_

Rima put a hand over her left eye."I don't know...".That was realy all she could say,No other word's would escape from her pink lip's only a wholey sigh managed to find it's way out and into the air.

"Ahhh...Great." Yagari said,annoyed."For all we know, she could be falling into a level E." He sighed,letting his shaggy black hair fall into his eye's."I don't know where she's going to stay,and we can't just dump her off on the side of the road."  
>Rima catiously walked up to Yagari."Maybe..I could..stay with you"?<p>

Yagari blinked."What? Oh no,no,no, In no way do I have time to take care of a kid." He said,in a serious tone."Especially a girl to think,when you go through pubertiy..eww.." Yagari made a discust face.

Rima and the silvered haired boy looked at each other in confusion.

"Maybe you could train her..to..umm...Be a hunter!" the silver haired boy added.

This how ever,got Yagari's attention."Train her?" He thought,tapping his chin,looking over at Rima.  
>"How old are ya,kid"? He asked,bluntly.<p>

"Five,turning six..I think" Rima said,adding a nervous chuckle at the end

Yagari sat up,popping his neck."What's your name"? He asked,more gentally.

"It's Rima...but..I don't know what my last name is" Rima ducked her head down,some what feeling ashamed,and stupid for not knowing something as simple as her last name.

Yagari stared off into space.  
>Thinking that's what Rima and the silver haired boy could tell he was it thinking it all over.<br>"Alright then-Rima." Yagari patted the silver haired boy's shoulder."This is Zero,he will be your hunting partner with his twin brother,Ichiru,And my name is Yagari."

'He has a twin'? Rima thought to herself.

Yagari got up."We better get going._Daughter"._

-  
>This chapter was so short D: XD <strong>NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE A TIME SKIP!<strong> And as I said before,this is gonna be more of a ShikixRima story i'm sure xD But will have some RimaxTakuma ((:  
>Review,if ya can! ((:<p> 


End file.
